


Ordinary

by Schuyler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-04
Updated: 2004-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuyler/pseuds/Schuyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Ron isn't special. Maybe he's just an ordinary boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary

Harry was opening the door and Ron could see Hermione in the corridor just past. She looked somber and he looked ready, which meant they were going out to face danger in some sort of destined epic quest. Harry glanced back at him, and Ron was struck by a hard moment of guilt, until Seamus grabbed him and Ron stumbled after him towards Dean's trunk. When he looked back, Harry was gone. 

Seamus was beaming proudly at the bottles lined up on Neville's trunk. "Finally figured out how to turn water into liquor. The brilliant bit is it will eventually turn back into water in your system, so no hangover." 

"Brilliant." Ron pressed a kiss to Seamus' temple. They each had a full drink before anyone else arrived. And then everyone else arrived. Every Gryffindor boy Ron could think of, except Harry, and a couple of the Gryffindor girls, including Lavender and Parvati, who mostly clutched their drinks over by Dean's bedpost and stared at Ron and Seamus. 

Ron's life had been in mortal danger no less than five times before his fourteenth birthday, and that was certainly enough. He'd been laying in the hospital wing at the beginning of his fifth year with four broken ribs when Harry and Hermione had come by to see how he was doing and say they were going into the Forest without him. He had a destiny and she had the knowledge to back it up and they were going without him (because they didn't really need him) and they were coming back alive. Instead of lying there wishing he was having their adventure, like he'd thought he would, Seamus and Neville and Dean showed up with a deck of cards and Muggle bubble gum. They talked about the trouble those three had gotten into with a trip to Zonko's during the last Hogsmeade visit (Ron had been with Harry and Hermione, getting his ribs broken in the Shrieking Shack) and Dean taught them all how to blow perfect round bubble gum bubbles before Madam Pomfrey shooed them out, saying that Ron needed his rest. 

He fell asleep that night thinking of hijinks and getting into the kind of scrapes Fred and George got into, and didn't have a single nightmare. 

Now it was a Saturday night, his ribs were healed, and he swept a possessive hand across Seamus' lower back as they danced in their bedroom with twenty-five of their closest friends. Ron idly wished that Fred and George had been here to see this. Then was glad Percy wasn't. Seamus slid another drink into Ron's hand. 

*

Hours later, when the room was mostly empty, Seamus kissed him, mouth lewdly open and tongue cold from the lager still in his hand. Dean shoved Lavender and Parvati, who were still staring, out the door, before turning to look himself. Ron caught his eye and smiled as Seamus walked him backwards. Dean took Neville's hand and dragged him behind the red drapes of his own bed. Ron hit the wall and held on to Seamus. 

Seamus was a couple of inches shorter than him, but it didn't actually matter when they were kissing and Ron felt terribly weak in the knees anyway. Seamus' mouth was pressed over his and Ron tried his hardest to focus, to give as good as he was getting, but this always shorted something in his brain and he was using all of his concentration to hold onto his lager. Seamus' hand slid up beneath Ron's shirt, cold fingers pressing against his back and Seamus' mouth went down to the bit of neck exposed at his collar, nipping and nibbling at his collarbone. All Ron could hear was his own ragged, harsh breathing and the sound of shoes dropping from the end of Dean's bed. He rolled his head against the wall to look at the draped bed. There was a sharp laugh. He was sure it was Neville's. 

Seamus had such intense concentration, and Ron wanted to break it. "Seamus." It came out like being drawn over gravel and Seamus panted against his skin. Ron hooked a finger in Seamus' waistband to hold him close and they kissed again, this time sinking together to the floor. Ron easily tipped Seamus over onto his back. Ron always thought after that it was so good with Seamus, so elemental, like the way sex was supposed to feel, but in the moment he thought nothing. He thought of nothing but Seamus and himself. 

Judging by the speed with which they managed to divest themselves of pants, this wasn't going to last long. Ron's tongue slipped across Seamus' back teeth while they slid and pressed against each other, just a handful of times, and then Seamus was shuddering and groaning and clinging to him. When he'd come back down, Ron pushed the wet curls back from Seamus' forehead. "Sometimes I forget you're seventeen." 

Seamus snaked a hand down between them and grasped Ron's cock, tugging twice, quickly, before Ron's vision went white and he collapsed on top of his boyfriend. Seamus chuckled in his ear. "Pot. Kettle." Then Seamus' arms closed in around him and just held him for a long while, down on the floor, messy and sticky, in a room silent except for their own breathing and the faint whispers of Neville and Dean. 

"We should get into bed." Ron rolled away for his wand and cleaning charmed them both before they hauled themselves up into Seamus' bed. Ron had never shared a bed with anyone outside of his brothers before, and it was never like this. Seamus curled and grasped around him like a clinging vine, sliding his legs around Ron's and pressing his damp forehead to Ron's cheek. 

When Ron awoke, Seamus had pulled back enough that Ron could roll onto his back. Harry's bed was still open and empty. He had probably either not come back yet, or gone straight up to hospital wing. He felt that pang again, of something that would be remorse or maybe even anger if he could figure out what he was supposed to be angry at himself about. Harry had his quest and Ron had his friends, still Harry and Hermione, surely, but right now Seamus, breathing hotly against his neck, and Dean, and Neville, who was peering out at him through the curtains of his bed. "All right, Ron?" 

Seamus' hand curled on Ron's stomach and Ron whispered back, "All right, Neville." And Neville smiled at him and disappeared back through the curtains again.


End file.
